Yu Wenzhou/History
History While attending the Blue Rain training camp, there was little belief in his ability to become a professional player due to his slow mechanical skill. He managed to defeat Wei Chen thrice, which surprised many. When Fang Rui told Huang Shaotian that someone had donated materials to the club and made the Silver Weapon Ice Rain for the latter, Yu Wenzhou stares at the seat and computer which once belonged to Wei Chen and had been untouched for a year. Plot Volume 3: Golden Strategy Yu Wenzhou gets up and walks towards Liang Yichun, telling him to come over. He tells Yichun that he has not visited their headquarters for some time. As they continue talking, the topic of the 10th Server comes up, and Yichun mentions that there are many experts appearing there. Wenzhou asks Yichun if he has a 10th Server account because he wants to look at the records. Yichun replies affirmatively, and Wenzhou goes to a random computer. At the same time, he calls Huang Shaotian to take a look at the records as well. Wenzhou is astonished at the records and asks Shaotian how these records were made. After looking at the leaderboards in three different dungeons, he turns his head to question Huang Shaotian. When Yu Wenzhou learns that Lord Grim is an Unspecialized character with the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella, a weapon that can change forms, he wonders whether such a weapon exists. When Shaotian mentions that it is a self-made weapon, designed for Unspecialized characters, Wenzhou mentions that he recognizes the Unspecialized playing style. In the conversation between them, Yu Wenzhou agrees that the weapon is definitely built for an Unspecialized. He asks Yichun about his teammates. He takes a look at Excellent Dynasty's record. Wenzhou deduces that Liu Hao went to the 10th Server to set records after the numerous mistakes he made in the match against Blue Rain. He asks Huang Shaotian for his opinion, and then gives his analysis of the situation regarding Frost Forest. He analyzes that Hateful Sword stole the strategy, switched accounts, and sets the record with Excellent Dynasty. Since Lord Grim couldn't get help from Hateful Sword, he used Flowing Tree. He continues with his deduction by saying Liu Hao knows whom Lord Grim is, and is probably not worse than him in terms of skill, and because he fears him, stole his strategy to set the record. Wenzhou plans to call Liu Hao, but remembers that cell phones aren't allowed in the training room. Wenzhou says he already knows whom Lord Grim is. He says that Lord Grim is Ye Qiu, and turns to Shaotian to ask if he has had any recent contact with Ye Qiu. He jokes that Ye Qiu got kidnapped by aliens to play as an Unspecialized in the 10th Server before mentioning that they may see an Unspecialized in a match, someday. After they eat, and Liang Yichun leaves. Yu Wenzhou calls Huang Shaotian, who is going to his room. He grabs a pen on the table, and attempts to get more information, from Shaotian. Wenzhou confirms that Huang Shaotian had to leave to do something after the match against Excellent Era. After confirming that Huang Shaotian met with Ye Xiu, he asks him about Lord Grim's weapon's stats. After hearing some of the stats and details, he looks deep into the idea that they may see a true Unspecialized someday. Yu Wenzhou later stands next to Huang Shaotian as he logs into Flowing Tree, who messages Ye Xiu that he's been exposed. Wenzhou laughs when he sees that Ye Xiu says that his hands are handicapped. He tells Huang Shaotian to tell Ye Xiu that he would like to compare notes against him. He waits for Ye Xiu, at Fixed Field, while using Flowing Tree. He begins to talk to Ye Xiu while taking the initiative to attack. They discuss One Autumn Leaf's Evil Annihilation, and Ye Xiu's goal to return to the scene using an Unspecialized. Wenzhou reveals how much he admires everyone's crazy hand speed while being combo'd by Ye Xiu. Although Wenzhou manages to find an opportunity several times, he isn't able to grasp it, so he loses. Wenzhou is asked, by Ye Xiu, on his thoughts about the character. Wenzhou mentions the conditions needed for the character to be fully effective and the possibilities in the future. Wenzhou says the character will be less effective as the level cap is raised. Even with Ye Xiu's experience and amazing mechanics, Wenzhou believes at level 95 that the Unspecialized Lord Grim will lose its value against the specialized characters. Wenzhou asks Ye Xiu for another round but is denied. Wenzhou laughs, then leaves Fixed Field while turning to Shaotian, asking for his opinion. Wenzhou asks Huang Shaotian how many of the 21 false combos could have he avoided.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Yu Wenzhou is voted, by the fans, to show up for All-Star Weekend. On Day 1, he watches as Gao Yingjie faces Wang Jiexi in the Rookie Challenge. He asks Huang Shaotian of his opinion on the match. After watching the match a bit more, he comments that Wang Jiexi shouldn't lose. He continues to analyze the scene, and mentions that Wang Jiexi did not add all of his skill points into the character that he is using. He explains to Huang Shaotian that while some players need to be beaten badly to rise up while others need to gain confidence. He hears that Huang Shaotian wants to expose him, so he responds to him that they should be nicer, due to the amount that Wang Jiexi is sacrificing. He laughs when he hears Huang Shaotian's comment, and asks him if Ye Qiu came. He turns his attention to Excellent Era and waves to them since Huang Shaotian decided to whistle towards Su Mucheng. After the match ends, he stands up to applause Wang Jiexi for his sacrifice. On Day 2, Yu Wenzhou watches Tang Rou’s duel against Du Ming. After seeing the legendary Dragon Raises Its Head, Wenzhou agrees with Huang Shaotian that the mysterious player was Ye Xiu. On Day 3, Yu Wenzhou walks onto the stage. He joins Team A with Zhou Zekai, Jiang Botao, Huang Shaotian, Yu Feng, Chu Yunxiu, Li Hua, Tang Hao, Zou Yuan, Sun Xiang, Su Mucheng, and Yang Cong.Chapter 335 Although Zhou Zekai has the title of team captain, Yu Wenzhou takes over the role of captain, which is accepted by all members of Team A.Chapter 336 He participates in the Team Competition, alongside Zekai, Mucheng, Shaotian, Yunxiu, with Jiang Botao as the substitute. He takes the role as the team's shot caller and takes note of Zhang Xinjie's booth. When the battle begins, he and Xinjie predict each other's strategy, which causes both to laugh bitterly. Wenzhou realizes that a direct confrontation is the only way to win. He has the team line up in Xinjie’s dead angle, which is advantageous for Wenzhou’s team. Yu Wenzhou appears last for Team A and helps suppress Li Xuan. After Li Xuan’s Crying Devil dies, Wenzhou is surrounded by Team B. Wenzhou is surprised by Chu Yunxiu, who charges forward to save Su Mucheng's Dancing Rain from Wang Jiexi's Vaccaria. Wenzhou orders the rest of the team to help Yunxiu and Mucheng. They are blocked by Xinjie, Wenqing, and Fusheng. Wenzhou orders his team to scatter and to separately rush toward Mucheng. Wenzhou sees Mucheng’s Satellite Beam against Jiexi, Wenqing, and the other Team B members. Wenzhou is surprised by Yunxiu and Mucheng’s aggression. Wenzhou uses the Chaotic Rain skill to prevent anyone from helping Xinjie. Wenzhou and Team A win the team challenge, which gives Team A the overall win.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception In a pro player group chat, Yu Wenzhou watches Ye Xiu’s appearance. When Huang Shaotian invites Ye Xiu to join Blue Brook Guild in the Heavenly Domain, Wenzhou says no. Wenzhou logs onto his Swoksaar account to go to Ye Xiu's Arena room.Chapter 441 Wenzhou watches the duel between Huang Shaotian and Loulan Slash. Wenzhou sees Loulan Slash use the Enrage skill to turn the tempo around in the match. Wenzhou sees Shaotian’s Troubling Rain kill Loulan Slash. Wenzhou watches Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim suppress Shaotian. Wenzhou believes that Shaotian will wait and study Ye Xiu’s combos for an opening because the Unspecialized can chain skills from any class, which is extremely unconventional and nearly impossible to predict.Chapter 447 Wenzhou knows that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim has too many options and unconventional combos to deal with. Wenzhou realizes that a well-rested Ye Xiu could be a horrific nightmare for the Glory Pro Alliance.Chapter 448 Yu Wenzhou reads the news from the Heavenly Sword and is surprised that Ye Xiu has not joined the team. Wenzhou believes that few people know Lord Grim is Ye Xiu like themselves and elite professional players.Volume 5 References